


Excited Typing

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of life fic with Carlos and Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excited Typing

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos has the same stims I do.

Cecil can tell that Carlos is getting excited about one of his experiments that he’s typing up when he hears the familiar creak of his chair. Carlos always starts to rock as he types, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he does so. His rocking never disrupts his typing and there are times when he confesses to Cecil that he doesn’t even realize that he’s doing it and that for him to stop takes a lot of effort for him.

"Sometimes people find it odd when I start to rock…but I never really know I’m doing it until someone actually points it out to me."

The radio host watches as his lover keeps typing, his index fingers folded over the middle fingers being used for typing. He finds Carlos so beautiful when he’s excited about something. He loves the way Carlos’ face lights up when talking about something very science-oriented and he only very gently tries to steer him back to the topic on-hand when Carlos suddenly loses focuses, jumping to the next subject without finishing the first.

He perks up a little when he sees Carlos pause in his typing, shaking his hands as if trying to rid them of water or some other foreign body on them. Cecil knows that this is one of the signs that Carlos is becoming overstimulated and he gets up quietly from the couch and heads for the closet where the weighted blanket is kept. “How is your writing going?” he asks softly, approaching him slowly from the side.

“Good,” Carlos said, rubbing his thumbnails against the undersides of his index fingers idly as he re-read what he had already typed up. He perked up when he saw Cecil with his blanket and he smiled, nodding his consent before the other draped it over his shoulders, pressing down hard with the palms of his hands for several seconds before letting go.

“How does that feel?”

“Better,” Carlos said with a nod of his head.

“Coming to bed soon?”

“Soon,” Carlos promised. He smiled and looked up at him, tilting his head back as he pursed his lips in invitation. Cecil took it and kissed him with a sigh, running his hands over his arms in comfort before pulling back.

“I’ll be waiting, love.”

“I’m almost done.”

Cecil nodded, adjusting the blanket on Carlos’ shoulders before pressing another kiss to his temple before heading to bed, knowing that his lover would be in there in a few more hours, once he was sure the report was properly typed up and spell checked.


End file.
